Brave Sword
The '''Brave Sword' (ブレイブソード) is an enchanted sword owned by Tapion during the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. This blade is given to Trunks at the end of the movie, and later used in the Dragon Ball GT opening. Overview releasing him]] During the war between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and his young brother Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a Konatsian Wizard brandished the enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Under Trunks' possession After Hirudegarn's defeat, Tapion gives Trunks his sword, stating that it was always meant for him, referencing to the fact that his alternate timeline counterpart, Future Trunks, was almost always seen with his sword. It was kept by him for years as a memento of the close bond he formed with Tapion during his time on Earth. Like his future counterpart, he has great use for the sword, and later creates along with Goten the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School.Dragon Ball Online timeline After the defeat of Frieza in the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga, Kid Trunks references Frieza's previous death (although he was not aware of it), by stating that it Frieza ever came back again, he would "slice him up" while doing a sword motion. The sword is seen during the opening credits of Dragon Ball GT. It is used sporadically by Trunks during his, Goku's, and Pan's adventures in space. Even though they might have met in Future Trunks' timeline, the events depicted in Wrath of the Dragon cannot be the exact origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Z Fighters are dead and the Androids reigned supreme. Though, at the end of this movie, the entire credit roll is accompanied by scenes of Future Trunks using his sword. Future Trunks says that the sword was given to him by someone close to him when he uses the Dragon Balls to repair it in the arcade mode of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, and it is stated that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks in the video games Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, with the latter mentioning that Tapion gave it after sealing Hirudegarn. Future Trunks tells Present Gohan that it is Future Gohan who taught him swordsmanship in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Appearances in games Tapion uses the Brave Sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and its sequel Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Tapion can also use it in Dragon Ball Heroes. Trunks uses the sword in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Tapion's sword is an item that increases melee attack power for three minutes. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, there is an accessory for the Future Warrior called Tapion's Sword. Trunks (GT) also uses the Brave Sword as a weapon. Although the weapon is mostly cosmetic, it has two moves: Shining Slash and Burning Slash. Unlike Dragon Ball: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the weapon is visible when performing either sword-based attack. Gallery Tapion with blade.png|Tapion's blade ImagesCAD6X8OW.jpg|Tapion's blade Trunks' Brave Sword.JPG|Trunks uses the Brave Sword to cut off Hirudegarn's tail DragonBallZMovie1322.jpg|Trunks holding the Brave Sword GT Transformation image GT.jpg|Trunks uses his sword in GT: Transformation Pan and trunkd.jpeg|Infected Trunks with the Brave Sword in Xenoverse References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords